


Crashing

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, Damon gets more than he bargains for with Elena. (Sequel to <i>Nesting</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing

"Come on, you bum. Don't just hide in here. Come outside. There's sunshine. You need it. Vitamin D."

Elena throws a pillow at him, surprising Damon with her accuracy.

"Quit pouting. Stefan and Bonnie had to go on the mission without you. _You_ are not a supernatural being. You need to be kept safe. Deal with it."

She holds up a middle finger, and Damon chuckles, pleasantly taken aback by her vulgarity.

He walks into her room, over to the bed she'd moved to the center to keep safe from the wall painting they'd done a few days earlier. She now lies burrowed into the blankets like a tick on a hound dog. He finds her ankles in the mass of bed clothes and yanks her out of the bed. She yelps and when she comes flying into his arms, she grunts as she lands against his chest.

He spins around and sets her on her feet. "We're going outside." (He just barely restrains himself from slapping her ass.)

Her pout is comical, and yet it tugs at his heart too. "If I'm in so much danger, I should just stay here, safe and sound," she says and she tries to go around him and get back on the bed.

"Elena," he says, and he puts enough warning in his voice that when her eyes come up to his, he gives her a look that makes her eyes snap fire and her mouth tighten into a scowl.

"Fine," she bites off, turning on her heel to leave the room.

She's wearing short shorts and a tank top, and it's April in Virginia. It's not the best day to go outside in what can only be described as pajamas, but he figures pointing this out to her will not make the situation better. So he just follows her and says, "Good girl. The sun will make you happier. I read an article recently that said just ten minutes of sun every day will hel--"

"Damon, shut up."

He follows her out the door and onto the property, obeying her command. His smirk is just for himself.

They're out there for about four minutes before she starts shivering, because, well, she's dressed for the beach (or for someone to strip her naked, but he tries not to think about that, really, he does), and she doesn't have any shoes on.

He's not very good at this babysitting stuff. "Maybe we should go back in the house," he comments.

She ignores him, and just keeps walking, further away from the house, towards the trees. Suddenly Damon remembers Vicki Donovan disappearing into the woods, and he speeds up, like he might lose her.

"Elena, you're practically naked," he says, grabbing at her arm.

"This was your idea," she spits, shaking him off.

He grabs her then, from behind, wrapping his arms around her. She stops moving because she has to--he's far stronger than she is, but she doesn't even fight him, which is sort of amazing to Damon.

He presses his cheek to hers and says softly, "I'm trying to cheer you up, not send you into hypothermic shock."

She's trembling, and he's sure it's because she's cold, not any other reason, but he can't help how much he likes her in his arms, or the fact that she doesn't fight him. She stands there in acquiescence and then she tips her head back against his shoulder. He has to bite his bottom lip to hold in a sound that would expose everything he's feeling in the moment, not to mention that sweet part of her throat is _right there_.

(And he's a _vampire_.)

"I'm sorry," she says, and he can tell she means it. For once she's mad at Stefan, not him, and it's actually a little miracle. Her hands come up and grasp at his arms, and then she says, "You're hugging me."

"So?" He's put off by the comment, it feels a little out of left field.

"So, you don't hug people. Whenever I've hugged you, you've never hugged me back."

He thinks about it. "Whenever you've hugged me, I've been..."

"Emotionally devastated," she fills in when he pauses too long.

"I was going to say _fucked up_. I prefer fucked up, actually."

"Of course you do," she murmurs. She turns in his arms and looks up at him, and Damon thinks about that kiss he stole in her bedroom a few days before. The kiss she returned, though she'd probably never admit it. She stares into his eyes for too long without saying anything, and he starts to itch for all the things he can't have that he wants so badly from her.

She shudders and he says, "Let's go back to the house."

When she kisses him, it's not simple amazement that courses through him, but complete bewilderment. He's spent 145 years knowing more than most of the people in the room with him, but Elena will always be a mystery to him.

He loses count of how many kisses it is, but it goes on until he's painfully hard, and she's still hardly wearing any clothes, and he feels like he might just pull her down onto the cold hard ground and have his way with her. He ends it because that's not how it's going to go, if it's going to go anywhere.

"I thought you said I couldn't do that," he says, his voice low.

A smile flickers on her face before shame and guilt intercede.

"Just so you know," he says, leading her back to the house. " _You_ can do it any time you want."

Her silence is neither an acceptance nor a denial, and for now, that's enough.


End file.
